Silent Hill:Angelas Dreams
by MuseiRain
Summary: Angelas dreams are getting worse and a mysterious vistor appears bearing a message.
1. Chapter 1

Silent Hill:Angelas Dreams By MuseiRain  
  
Chapter 1  
  
For sometime now angela would dream of the same town called silent hill. She would be walking around in her dream past lakes and hospitals and asylums and by a beatiful scenic motel on a lake, but she never felt safe here always wanting her dreams to end and praying to god they would end.  
  
The dream itself to her would seem like forever of people crying but no one there and newspaper clippings and a town deserted by seems as if spirits silently but not seen gracing its streets and foundations. The dream before she would awake would always end with a woman in a funereal dress walk by looking like her mother holding her lost daughter and the mother would speak.  
  
"Stay away Angela Silent Hill is not at peace with itself.."Then the mother in the funereal dress would walk away into silent hills usual beatiful scenery and mists.  
  
Angela awoke to her electronic clock blaring red colors of the time 3am and sweat would be dripping off her forehead and down her body and arms. There would be many mornings after this dream she would be afraid to try and sleep again or even going on after her mother went missing for so long, she had missed her mother very much.  
  
She sat on the end of the bed and drank a glass of water and a fiqure spoke from the antique chair as he sat with his hands folded his voice dramatic and making angela nervous as she quickly turns her head towards him.  
  
She reached for the phone.  
  
"Angela don't bother calling the police for I am not of your reality, Silent hill has sent me"He looked at her with his empty eyes and folded hands.  
  
"Angela do tell me how are your dreams". 


	2. Chapter 2

The Fiqure stood tall by the window as angela sat on the edge of her bed looking at the tall fiqure dressed in black slacks and a black silk shirt but even in dim light his face would never appear and it seemed as if he had no eyes. The fiqure looks out the window down to the snow filled streets and fog passed the dead winter dreaded trees.  
  
"The snow falls as beatiful as silent hills snow never ending and of heaven angela, your mother loved the snow" He glanced at the snow somemore and stood standing still with his hands folded.  
  
She sat dumbfounded on the end of her bed the glass of water almost about to fall from her fingers but she kept a firm grip on its glassy surface and looked at him compelled to know more of this mystrey and of silent hill and she spoke as she glanced at him.  
  
"How do you know my mother" She asked near tears the emotions overwhelming her and looks at the dark horrorific fiqure of a tall man as a might be savior.  
  
The snow continued to fall outside the window the streets blankets of white and the tall fiqure of a man smiled although his horrific fiqure could not be seen by angela.  
  
"Oh you didn't know your mother sent me". 


	3. Chapter 3

The vistor would return night after night to angelas home and watch her dream they would occasionally talk and talk in the bedroom and the fiqures eyes would watch the snow filled streets, she often asking to see the fiqures face but he fiqure would look silently and hide the grostesque Form.  
  
The fiqure of tall stature would reveal some of her mothers storys and words she wanted to say to her daughter before she fell from life into heavens arms but the fiqure was sent by silent hill to lay her mother to rest she wouldn't pass without her daughter come to see her one last time.  
  
This cold morning angela dreamt of the town again and in her dream she touched the silent hill sign it had blood smeared across it and read "Population: ." But then there was no numbers to be found.  
  
She dreamt of the hospital of silent hill dark without electricity and wore down bodys layed in their beds but ceased to live she would walk down empty halls to where the last patient corridor was and found the last bed, the chart read "Angela Lorith".  
  
Her moms corpse quickly arose and welcomed her into a hug with the black funereal dresss still on and spoke slightly with a stumble of pattern.  
  
"Hello angela"..  
  
Angela awoke from her dream violently trying to catch her breath found herself in tears and looking at the clock and it always reads 3 am and the fiqure would be sitting in the antique chair.  
  
"Let your mom be at peace say goodbye to her"The fiqure said with a hint of sorrow.  
  
The the fiqure disappeared again from her room.  
  
She sat silent for hours thinking of her mother and silent hill. 


	4. Chapter 4

Angela Couldn't sleep so she had layed upon the bed reading a book and saw a woman in a black funereal dress standing by the window silent and unmoving, stern simply looking down at the snow.  
  
"Hello little princess mommy missed you don't mind mommys friend silent hill has sent him to keep me company"She looked at angela with cold empty eyeless eye sockets.  
  
Angela sat up and turned on the light but before she does her dead mother asks her to turn it off.  
  
"Mother..im..sorry..i wasn't there when you died"She was in tears and just wanting to look at her mother forever and form this in memorys.  
  
"Point is princess you're here now for me to see before I have to leave..a love between mothers and their children is stronger then death itself angela".  
  
The mother appeared without warning by angela and held her close in her motherly arms. Angela felt fear and love at the same time having these moments with her dead mother one last time.  
  
"Mom..im..sorry"Angela said opening her eyes to a empty room.  
  
"Mom please don't leave..". 


	5. Chapter 5

The tv and radio scattered nosie of static and as if voices would speak from it but no picture or sound, angela got up to turn it off and fiqured she wouldn't be sleeping any time soon so she headed out the door for a walk in the winter brisk air.  
  
"This area never gets any good video or sound on the damn radio or tv I ought to move"She walked towards the door.  
  
The fiqure laughed from outside his voice startled her.  
  
"Its not the area angela it's the town". 


	6. Chapter 6

Angela stood on the edge of the corner of the street in main street the snow filling its gravel and grassy textures the fog existing as always in the streets by her home she looked up at the street sign.  
  
"Silent hill main st?.."she said with a tremble in her voice.  
  
The fiqure walked up slowly out of the mists and gave a sarcastic smile not revealing his face.  
  
He walked over to angela and smiled softly again and looked up at the sign.  
  
"Funny thing about people who lose their memory they can grow up in a place all their childhood and never know they didn't leave angela"The fiqure walked off back into the mists.  
  
The snow fell again as he continued to fade into the mists the sounds of crying children and screams would embrace the towns beauty and scenic legends and fog  
  
The mothers fiqure appears in front of angela and angela jumps back in fear.  
  
"Goodbyes are so long angela.."The mother looked at her daughter her eyes empty and removed.  
  
Angela looked down and let tears fall and wanted to touch her mothers hand and hold her but let her go in peace.  
  
"Goodbye mother..ill..always love you.."Angela looked in trembling emotions and watched her mother fade into the snow slowly into the beatiful falling silent hill snow.  
  
Angela wished this all to be a dream, but silent hill was a place people are called two others wander upon it. Some dream of it and some known it all their lives.  
  
Angela Walked down silent hills streets and paths to the lake to find some sanity of all this.  
  
Silent hill wasn't known for its sanity. 


End file.
